Why I Hate You
by RoyallyxFuckedxRose
Summary: Sakura was on her way to meet Shikamaru, when she was raped. He was about 20 yards away from it, asleep. What happens when he wants to know why she hates him so much? Will they ever be able to be together? Or maybe fate thinks she hasn't had enough.
1. Chapter 1

**_Character Information_**

**Friends Information List**

Hinata; blue hair, silver/gray eyes, shy, loves Naruto and butterflies.

Negi; dark brown hair, silver/gray eyes, cocky, hates everything annoying. He's Hinata's cousin.

TenTen; brown hair: always worn in buns, brown eyes, loved weapons and Negi: but he didn't know that.

Kiba; brown spikey hair, brown eyes, loved playing pranks, dogs, and Ino.

Akamaru; white and brown fur; he belongs to Kiba.

Ino; long blond hair: always in a ponytail, blue eyes, loved make up, clothes, her friends, and Kiba.

Lee; black hair: in a bowl shape, big caterpillar eyebrows, black eyes, loves Gai-sensei, Sakura, and "_The Power of Youth_".

Choji; brown hair: to the middle of his back, black eyes, loves food but never call him fat (a/n: I'm going to make him be muscled in this instead of chubby).

Shino; black hair: you hardly see it though because he always wears a hood, eye color; unknown: always wears glasses, loves insects and spiders, and doesn't like anyone except for Sakura: plays the protective brother.

Sasuke; black hair: looks like a chicken's ass, black eyes, loves nothing, and hates everyone. He only hangs out with us because no one else wants to be his friend; he's very rude.

Naruto; blond spikey hair, deep blue eyes, three scars on both cheeks from being jumped when he was little, loves Hinata: no one knows if she likes him back, loves ramen, playing pranks, and Sakura: also plays the protective brother role.

Gaara; red spikey hair, sea foam green eyes: black rings around them from insomnia, no eyebrows: burned off by his abusive father (a/n: who is dead in this story), tattoo above left eye: it means love, loves blood and Sakura: once again plays the protective brother role (a/n: Gaara plays the role too because he's the only one who knows she was raped. You'll find out how later.) Real brother to Kankuro and Temari; he's the youngest.

Kankuro; brown spikey hair, brown eyes: purple make up covering his eyes, nose, part of his cheeks, chin, some of his neck, and his lips, loves making puppets, obsessed with Sakura (a/n: if you haven't realized, this is all about sakura. I made it like this because I _**Love **_her. So if you don't like this, don't fucking read this!) and loves his siblings; Temari and Gaara.

Temari; blond hair: always in four spikey ponytails, dark blue eyes, loves fans, and her brothers; Gaara and Kankuro.

Shikamaru; black hair; always held in a spikey ponytail, dull brown/gray eyes, loves watching couds, sleeping, and Sakura.

Sakura; pink hair with black and crimson red, dull green eyes: black rings around them from insomnia, peircings in her nose, eyebrows, tongue, snakebites:bottom lip, 18 peircings in each ear (a/n: it is possible. My friend has it.), loves her friends, metal music/screamo, hates Shikamaru.

Sai; black hair, black eyes, a jackk off, hates everyone but Sakura: he's obsessed with her.

Akatsuki; You already know what they look like. And I really don't feel like describing them. But anything thats from their ninja selves are either tattoos or peircings. (a/n: you should all understand what I'm talking about.)


	2. School Drama

**A/n: I haven't read any good Shikamaru and Sakura stories in a while, so I'm going to make my own series. I hope you guys like this! :D**

**Sakura: RoyallyxFuckedxRose does not own Naruto. If she did, me and the akatsuki would be having sex instead of fighting.**

**Akatsuki: hell yeah!**

**A/n: that is not true! ^/^**

**Sakura: suuuuuuure -,.,-"**

**Akatsuki: are you going to start the story already?**

**A/n: fine. here it is.**

_-.-Flashback-.-_

_I was on my way to me and Shikamarus' cloud watching spot, when I heard a rustling noise. I quickly turned around and was met by open space. 'That was strange. I could've sworn I heard something behind me…..', I thought, turning back around on the trail. 'It's too dark to be out here. And why does he want to watch the clouds at night? I will never understand him….but maybe that's why I came tonight. To understand him more.' _

_I smiled softly to myself, remembering how many times I would meet him here during the summer. At first, he didn't say or do much. Just laid there. But he changed after a few weeks, mumbling small things from time to time. I even had to start packing a few bento boxes so we could eat without having to leave. It was our safe haven from our pressured, hectic lives. It was heaven for me._

_I was so caught up in my memories; I didn't see who was in front of me. I bumped into a hard surface and landed, sprawled on my back. I looked up and stared at a man I had never seen before. The look in his eyes scared me. _

_"Oh, look what we have here; a little girl who's lost. Are you ok little girl? Do you need any help getting up?" He grinned down at me, which scared me more._

_"N-no. I'm fine. I was on my way to meet my friend. Could you please move so I can go?" I asked, standing up and brushing off my dress. I could see through a crack in the trees behind him. I narrowed my eyes a little so I could focus on the figure lying next to the tree. It was Shikamaru. I smiled softly, liking how he was already waiting for me. _

_I stepped to the side so I could get around him, but he grabbed my wrist and tugged me so that my back was facing him. I could feel him kneel behind me as his arms circled around me like snakes. His hot breath was fanning across my ear and neck. It smelled like garlic. I cringed when he started to sniff my hair. I almost had a panic attack when his tongue ran across my shoulder. I was crying by the time he had slipped my dress off and turned me around to face him. _

_He pushed me down onto the ground, squeezing my breasts roughly, biting every inch of skin he could see. I felt him pulling my panties down, groaning softly. I shut my eyes tight, feeling sobs rock over me. I heard his pants zipper being pulled down slowly. It was like a chainsaw in my ear. He spread my legs widely then a sharp pain pierced through me. I screamed. He loved it. I felt the pain go away then he grunted and rammed back into me. It hurt me more than anything. I kept screaming. _

_I shifted my eyes to the crack to see Shikamaru facing away. 'Please…..wake up, Shikamaru….I need you. Please!' I screamed in my head. _

_He never did. The man continued to ram into me, moaning and grunting in pleasure. It made me sick. But I couldn't feel anything anymore. I had detached myself from everything when I realized no one was coming to save me. 'Maybe I'll die from this. It's better that way…. No one will ever know of my disgrace…'_

_I heard him moaning louder while quickening his pace. Then a warm substance came into me. It made me feel dirty. He stood up, zipped his pants up and walked away whistling. I still laid there. After a while, Shikamaru left, taking the shortcut back to the village. I still laid there when it started raining. I was cold. I sat up, shaking slightly. I reached for my dress. It was covered in mud. I still put it on though. Couldn't walk through the gate naked. I had to put my panties back on too. _

_I walked back to the village, hoping that all of this was just a horrible nightmare….._

_-.-Flashback End-.-_

_Present day (Sakura P.O.V.)_

'Great. I just had to get Kakashi as my Homeroom and English teacher. Things could not get worse.' I thought, glaring at the schedule in my hand. There wasn't really anything wrong with him, it was just that he was always reading those perverted books. He even made some students take them home to read if they acted up in class. Then they had to write a report on _everything_ that the book said. This always happened to be Naruto. _Always_ Naruto. I felt bad because he could never write the report, if he didn't even read it. He would burn it the second he got home.

'It's his own fault. If he stopped playing those stupid, immature pranks, he wouldn't get in trouble. But no one listens to the smart one.' I thought bitterly. 'But still, I wonder if maybe I should help him out. He's helped me a few times when someone blamed me for something I didn't do. They always blame me.' I had changed after I was raped. I stopped smiling. Stopped laughing. Stopped being fun. I went into a world of depression. My parents didn't know what to do. They tried everything, but I never told them what had happened. My mother went insane after a while. She lives in an asylum. My father killed himself. I don't have anyone to take care of me. But I don't mind. No one wants a disgrace like me for a daughter. I understand that.

"Hey, Sakura, wait up!" I heard the blond yell from behind me. I turned to see him and a few (a/n: when I say a few, I mean all of them. I don't know why -,.,-") of my other friends walking over.

"What class do you have for homeroom, Billbow Brow?" Her best-friend, Ino asked.

I snorted, "Kakashi. I hope I never have to writeone of those reports." I cringed.

"Oh, come on, Sakura. He's not that bad, is he?" I visibly froze when I heard his voice. Shikamaru. Without a word I stormed away, leaving their shocked faces, and Shikamaru's hurt one.

**A/n: Tell me what you think please! And I know it's short. I need some ideas.**

**Sakura: Why did you make me all mean in this? :|**

**A/n: because I can! :D mwhahahahahaha!**

**Shikamaru: She's finally lost it... O.o (backing up slowly)**

**Sakura: run!**

**A/n: please review! and give me some ideas! (chases after them)**


	3. Clueless Idiot

**A/n: Here we go everybody! Chapter two! Sorry it took so long. My computer was stolen but I got it back! I wanna give a shout out to Cinniminni for being the first person to Review my story! ILY 3**

**Orochimaru: Why am I always the bad guy in all of everyone's stories? D:**

**Sakura: Because we hate you!**

**Orochimaru: (Ties her up and takes into a dark room.)**

**A/n: *sweatdrops* ahh, well then...**

**Akatsuki: RFR have you seen Orochimaru? He took our whip yesterday.**

**A/n: I have. He's using it on Sakura right now, I think.**

**Akatsuki: ...(breaks down the door and attacks him.)**

**A/n: Well then I'm gonna eat popcorn and watch this while you read! xD**

* * *

Chapter Two

I didn't stop walking until I had reached the schools' fountain, in the back of the garden, surrounding the school. I had always come here when I wanted to be by myself and think. It was my safe haven. It was heaven.

_'Like me and Shikamarus' cloud watching tree…..'_ I thought, staring at the ground, trying not to cry. I didn't realize I was already crying until a pale hand with a handkerchief appeared before me. I snapped my head up to see who had witnessed my humiliation. And screamed.

_'No! Oh god, please no! Please tell me he isn't here. Please!' _I screamed in my head. I was backing up as far as I could go; which wasn't much because I was still sitting down.

"Fuck", I murmured quietly. I instantly regretted it because of what he said next.

"What was that, Sakura-chan? Fuck? Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked innocently. "I would be very happy to please you in any way."

I snorted loudly. "If you wanted to please me then leave me the hell alone and never come near me again. And as for that other question, no, I don't want you to fuck me! I don't want you air mixed with mine. I don't even want my bodies' soul to know you're still alive; you stupid piece of shit!"

That got him mad. Orochimaru snarled at me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over with a strangled cry and fell onto the ground wheezing. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to look straight at him. I could feel the hair being pulled from their roots as I was held about a foot off the ground.

He got right in my face, "You listen here, Sa-ku-ra, don't you ever say anything like that again, or you'll regret it! You will listen to everything I say. If you don't, I have a lot of ways to make you wish you were dead." He smirks then continues, "But don't worry. If you do die, that won't stop me from fucking you whenever I want. Just thinking about it is making me hard." He pulled me against him and I could feel him against my thigh.

'_Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick.' _

I started to sob hard. I could barely hear anything over my agonized cries. But I did hear the crunch of leaves as someone was walking towards us. Orochimaru let my hair go but wrapped his arms around my waist and neck. Then he pushed his lips against mine. Kissing me. My eyes went wide with shock when I felt his soft lips over mine. He tasted good. Even though it was against every being of my mind, I started kissing him back. He stood stiff for a second, and then I felt him smirk against my lips. He licked and nibbled my lower lip gently. I moaned softly, and then more loudly when I felt his tongue glide across mine. His mouth was so hot. It tasted like—

"Sakura?"

'_No, it doesn't taste like cherry blossoms. It's more like—'_

"Sakura?"

'_No! I was trying to say—'_

"Sakura Haruno, answer me now!"

'…_..Isn't that Shikamarus' voice?'_

I turned to see him standing there with the most pained look I have ever seen.

'_Shit….'_

"Shika-kun….what are you doing here? Aren't you missing class?" I asked, hoping he would leave, realizing that.

"That's why I came down here. I knew that you would be late so I was coming to get you and to see if you were all right. But apparently you're perfectly fine." He cut his gaze over to Orochimaru then back to me. I could see the faintest sight of tears in his eyes; then he blinked and they were gone.

"I-it's not what you think, Shikamaru. I was just—."

"She was just hugging me because she missed me a lot since I moved. I got carried away and kissed her. You two aren't dating are you? She never mentioned youin our letters at all."

I couldn't even begin to describe the look of torture on his face.

"Well if that's all then I better go. It was nice meeting you." He nodded to us then began to turn away when my voice stopped him.

* * *

_Shikamaru P.O.V._

I was turning away from the _happy couple_ when I heard Sakura's voice.

"Shikamaru, wait. I—" She paused when the guy behind her grabbed her arm and shot her a look. Her face went immediately pale. She closed her mouth and allowed him to pull her behind him. Sakura's head was lowered in defeat.

"Please excuse her. She seems to have forgotten my number one rule for how to act with me in front of other people. I guess I have to reteach them to her later." He smiled softly but it didn't reach his eyes. It seemed sinister.

I looked at Sakura to see what she thought of that. I was glad she was behind him because she was trembling and crying. It broke my heart. I turned away and had only walked 4 steps when she spoke again.

"This is why I hate you, Shika-kun. You've never helped me. Not seven years ago, and not now. I hope you love having that in your mind."

'_What is she talking about? Seven years ago? Wait…wasn't that when she never showed up to watch the clouds with me. Did something happen to her while I was sleeping? And I have a feeling that he knows what happened. I've got to find out so I can make her stop hating me!'_

I continued to walk away, trying to remember any clue I could from the days after she didn't show up.

* * *

_Orochimaru P.O.V._

I watched the boy that Sakura called _'Shikamaru' _walk away with a puzzled and pained look on his face. I had noticed that she was different then what I had seen before. She seems happier. That made me mad. I roughly pulled her arm, walking the other way with her in tow. I heard her whimper in pain and it made me smile.

* * *

**A/n: I know I'm making Sakura get hurt alot but I love her so she'll be fine.**

**Sakura: RFR does not own Naruto. **

**A/n: Why didn't you say that at the begining?**

**Sakura: I was alittle busy then, sorry.**

**The akatsuki come by chasing Orochimaru who's in a horse costume.**

**Akatsuki: Yeeeee dawgy!**

**...**

**A/n: Love you all who haven't left the page yet! More chapters soon, I swear!**


	4. Dark Sin

**A/n: Another wonderful story! My hands are cramping so much!**

**Sakura: Her eyes are blood shot too!**

**Akatsuki: She needs to rest!**

**Sakura: RFR does not own anything but the plot!**

**A/n: A shoutout to Ashleigh131 for giving me the idea in this one!**_  


* * *

_

_Shika P.O.V._

I had been sitting in my room, remembering any clues to what had happened when I decided to give up. I couldn't think of anything and most of my memories of Sakura are from when I watched her after she started ignoring me. She had always somehow ended up in trouble so I would bail her out and she had no idea. I called my mom and told her I was coming back home. She called the airport after we hung up to get the flight settled. I would be leaving tonight at 11:30 pm. It was only 4 o'clock. Seven hours left.

I had finished packing around 5:30 pm. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. My camera was still hooked up to it, so I started looking through the pictures I had taken throughout my life here. Some were of Naruto and the rest of the guys at sleep overs. Some were even of the girls sleep overs when we peeked through the window. I zoomed up on a picture of Sakura, remembering when you couldn't separate us. Now you couldn't even pay her to be near me….

'_Why does she hate me when I love her so much? That's why I asked her to go with me that day. I was going to confess to her. It hurts so much, knowing she hates me….'_

I started to cry. I had cried until the taxi came to pick me up for the airport. After I got in, I started crying again. The driver looked at me in pity, putting the window up between the seats so I could have some privacy. When I got on the plane I was the only one in first class. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep as I watched Kohona disappear. And the love of my life.

'_Goodbye, Sakura. I love you.'_

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V. _

I was lying in bed, terrified,whenI heard Shikamarus' voice in my head.

'_Goodbye, Sakura. I love you.'_

"Shikamaru?" I whispered, feeling more alone than ever.

"Sakura, why are you saying another man's name with me in your bed?" Orochimaru screamed at me.

I trembled in fear, afraid of what would happen if I answered. I wasn't given a chance. He stripped me of my clothes and entered me. I screamed. And screamed. And screamed. But nobody came to help. He kept entering me, without pause. The more I screamed, the louder he moaned. I couldn't handle it. The world went black.

* * *

_Orochimaru P.O.V._

She fainted. She really fainted. I just stared at her until I realized that she was extremely beautiful. I couldn't help myself. I kept fucking her. It made me more aroused to know that she wasn't awake. I went faster and deeper, seeking my release. She was too tight for her own good. With one more hard thrust, I emptied my seed into her. I sighed contently and fell asleep on top of her.

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V._

I woke up to a heavy form on top of me. I pushed reflexively and it landed with a loud _**thump**_ on the floor. Looking quickly down, I discovered it to be Orochimaru. I freaked out and checked to so if he was breathing.

Dragging him onto the bed, I found a small cut on his forehead and began to patch it up before he awoke. After finishing that, I sat on the window bench and began to sing Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

_**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy.  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around.  
I see what's going down.**_

_**Cover up with makeup in the mirror.**_  
_**Tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again.**_  
_**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.**_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_  
_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_  
_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.**_  
_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**_

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect.**_  
_**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**_  
_**If you wade around forever, you will surely drown.**_  
_**I see what's going down.**_

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,**_  
_**Say you're right again.**_  
_**Heed my lecture.**_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_  
_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_  
_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.**_  
_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has...**_

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough.**_  
_**It's coming round again.**_

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?**_  
_**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**_  
_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end.**_  
_**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has...**_

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,**_  
_**"This doesn't hurt", she said,**_  
_**"I finally had enough."**_

* * *

_Orochimaru P.O.V. _

I woke up dizzy and heard an angelic voice singing: "As your lies crumble down, a new life she had found. Face down in the dirt, she said, "This doesn't hurt," she said, "I finally had enough."

I looked up to see Sakura staring out the window, crying silently. I don't know why but it broke my heart. I shakily stood up and walk over to her. My arms wrapped around her small frame. She latched on quickly, turning and burying her head into my chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

I felt like shit. No. Worse than shit. How could I do this to her? What is wrong with me?

'_Well not anymore. I will keep her happy, no matter what!'_

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V._

'_God, please forgive me, for I have sinned…I love the man who raped me.'_

**A/n: Hope you enjoyed it. Please review! Love you all! **


End file.
